


Лапшичная Сейдзюна Сузуки

by steinvor



Series: Лапшичная Сейдзюна Сузуки [1]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Japanese film director RPF, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Noblesse (Manhwa), Sonatine 1993, Битвы без чести и человечности (1973-1974)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Italian Mafia, Yakuza
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Такео оправился на новое боевое задание и устроился в лапшичную, мойщиком посуды и барменом
Series: Лапшичная Сейдзюна Сузуки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954630





	Лапшичная Сейдзюна Сузуки

**Author's Note:**

> Hiroki Matsukata as Tetsuya Sakai - Battles Without Honor and Humanity 1973  
> Battles Without Honor and Humanity: Police Tactics (1974) - Shoichi Fujita  
> Battles Without Honor and Humanity: Final Episode (1974) - Terukichi Ichioka  
> Hiroki Matsukata  
> http://www.world-art.ru/people.php?id=8977
> 
> Mikio Narita as Hiroshi Matsunaga Battles Without Honor and Humanity: Proxy War ; Battles Without Honor and Humanity: Deadly Fight in Hiroshima
> 
> Takeshi Kitano as Murakawa - Sonatine 1993

Высокий молодой человек с длинными темно-фиолетовыми волосами шел по малолюдной скупо освещенной сиянием рекламных витрин улице.  
Возможно, он пытался найти очередное приключение на свою, весьма симпатичную жопку.  
Например, хотел быть ограбленным уличными карманниками или завести другое весьма многообещающее знакомство с какими-нибудь южнокорейскими подростками.  
Но дело было не в Сеуле.  
Поэтому, когда вместо кафе со вполне европейским названием Noblesse, ему вдруг почудилась вывеска с иероглифами и продублированным текстом на латинице «Лапшичная Сейдзуна Сузуки», припозднившийся (начинало уже темнеть) пешеход остановился, и в нерешительности уставился на приглашающее открытую дверь.  
\- Ну, чего застыл, парень? Или проходи мимо или заходи, нечего создавать толкучку перед входом.  
Парень перешагнул порог и увидел сидящего возле барной стойки официанта, сильно похожего на известного кинорежиссера Такеши Китано.  
\- Удивляешься, почему здесь написано «лапшичная», а вместо рамена подают спиртные и слабоалкогольные напитки?  
Мужчина огляделся. Пара десятков столиков, а на задней стене вместо традиционной эмблемы «камон» вывешен большой плакат.

_Сузуки делает непонятные фильмы._  
_Сузуки не следует указаниям компании._  
_Фильмы Сузуки убыточны, каждый стоит 60 миллионов йен._  
_Сузуки больше не может снимать фильмы где-бы то ни было. Он должен уйти._  
_Сузуки должен открыть лапшичную или что-то подобное._

Такео выжидающе изогнул тонкую бровь и посмотрел прямо на мистера Муракаву.  
Разумеется, членам ДА-5 были доступны подробные сведения о якудза.  
Как ни странно, именно кинорежиссер был спрятанным «альтер эго» токийского босса.  
\- У Сузуки пока что дела, а я тут руковожу вместо него подготовкой к открытию…Здесь будут подавать разные аперитивы и дижестивы. Кстати, не хочешь попробовать самые настоящие итальянские макароны? На вкус как испорченная лапша. Мы тут решили пока что обменяться работниками со своими друзьями с Сицилии.  
Мистер Муракава подвинул по направлению к нежданному посетителю початую бутылку пива.  
\- Вот, угощайся. А потом я расскажу тебе в общих чертах про твое боевое задание.  
Мистер Муракава крикнул куда-то вовнутрь, чтобы посетителю принесли еще и закуски.  
Из кухни отгороженной коротким коридором и шторами из деревянных бусин донеслись неистовые ругательства на итальянском.  
Спецназовец чуть напрягся и, сосредоточившись, перевел неразборчивую из-за грохота кастрюль и серии небольших, но очень основательных взрывов, фразу.  
\- Если ваш хваленый супер разведчик умеет готовить, пусть именно он занимается всеми этими суши и морскими ежами.  
Такео живо нарисовал в разыгравшемся воображении соблазнительную мисс Сейру в фартуке кухарки или официантки.  
Бывший спецназовец из ДА с сожалением заключил, что с хорошей едой, здесь, как и в заведении Франкенштейна будет туго.  
В кухонном помещении детский голосок проворчал что-то похожее на «Чаос» и раздался звук очень сердечного подзатыльника. После этого итальянского подростка-подрывника Гокудеру Хаято посетила очередная светлая мысль, которую он непременно поспешил во весь свой прокуренный голос озвучить.  
\- Почему бы не пригласить в качестве персонала мою сестрицу? Будем торговать отравленными пирожными на вынос, и если что, а я так понимаю, что тут будет много таких «если что», то никаких проблем с замыванием кровавых пятен и экспертиз с баллистикой! Простое отравление некачественными ингредиентами…Или я что-то не то сказал?! Здесь же не зря собралось столько подозрительных личностей?  
Детский голосок с забавными нотками закоренелого брюзги сказал, что эта контора не обычный шалман, а вполне себе прибыльное (в будущем), приличное заведение.  
Гокудера ехидно сострил.  
\- Ага, лунапарк с блэкджеком и шлюхами…  
\- Всего лишь совместная итало-джапановская пиццерия-лапшичная под эгидой великого деятеля жанра «якудза-эйга». Нам всего лишь надо для начала привести в порядок это помещение. Парень, которого я позвал, один из наемных работников Франкенштейна, восстанавливает руины практически за одну ночь. Прямо как волшебные джинны из сказок.  
\- Ой ли? – Несколько вызывающе прищурил глаза Такео.  
Именно повседневная скучная жизнь, рутинные обязанности охранника, ни тебе продолжительных пострелушек из всевозможных видов боевого оружия, ни неожиданных общевойсковых маневров, сподвигли его на внезапный побег из гостеприимного особняка под Сеулом. Так и квалификацию растерять недолго.  
Между тем, знакомый человек по одной из заграничных командировок ДА-5 ненавязчиво намекнул, что некая местная организация очень интересуется его богатым военным опытом.  
Магия – это хорошо, но все же приятно иногда побаловать себя современными качественными технологиями, лазерами-шмазерами, ну и всякой другой бронетехникой.  
По основному месту работы, а именно в школе и в особняке Франкенштейна образовалось некоторое затишье, к тому же наступал отпускной период, а школьники разбежались на долгие летние каникулы, так что Такео решил поглядеть, что тут творится за морскими границами Южной Кореи.  
Благо основные азиатские и европейские языки он знал, а с киллером по кличке Реборн был к тому же заочно знаком, пересекались по нескольким заданиям.  
Снайпер из ДА-5 ожидал увидеть что-нибудь наподобие секретного тренировочного лагеря, а тут, на тебе, снова мытье полов и прочая клининговая уборка.  
Нет уж, пора завязывать с такой низко квалифицированной подработкой!  
Вот скажите честно, стоило ли шило на мыло, а именно привычную «Фейри» на какую-то местную «Каплю» менять?  
На его приветственное заявление выкатился из подсобки довольно хамоватый и странно одетый ребенок лет 7-8, в игрушечном темном костюмчике «под гангстера» и старомодной черной шляпе.  
Уловив в вопросительном взгляде Такео недоверие ко всей довольно противоречивой и странной обстановке, человечек прочирикал игрушечным голоском: «Много вы понимаете в настоящих гангстерских делах. Ох и молодежь пошла, а вот в наше-то время…»  
Странно было это услышать из этих младенчески розовых уст.  
Маленький лилипут драматически продекламировал.

 _Послушай-ка. Я расскажу тебе правду о жизни мужчины. Побудь со мной. Поверь — я мастер волшебного. (М.Пьюзо «Пусть умирают дураки»)_  
И взмахнул маленькой детской ручкой с цепко зажатым в пухленьких пальчиках большим явно не бутафорским пистолетом, словно волшебной палочкой Мерлина.  
Мистер Муракава невозмутимо попивал пивко.  
Зазвонил задвинутый за барную стойку дисковый телефон.  
Мистер Муракава отрешенно поднял трубку и кривовато усмехнулся.  
\- Да, я все понял, пора наконец-то заканчивать это дурацкое представление, – оторвавшись на секунду от разговора он сердито прикрикнул на Такео, - эй, чего встал, как истукан, живо иди на кухню.  
Маленький человечек шустро вскарабкался на придвинутый к входной двери табурет и что-то ворча приладил серебристый дверной колокольчик.  
\- Ну что ж, лапшичная, можно сказать открыта.  
И тоном великого знатока лапшичных и прочих барных заведений добавил:  
\- Это вам не какой-то Honky Tonk!  
Такео вздохнул и прошел в кухонное помещения, на ходу снимая свой элегантный, под «Самурая» Алена Делона, бежевый плащ.  
Услужливо поданный Реборном фартук был цвета свежевыпавшего альпийского снега.

Такео стоя за барной стойкой неторопливо полировал и без того сверкающие чистотой детской прозрачной слезы стаканы.  
Таков привычный образ бармена.  
Правда вместо мелодии Стинга снайпер пытался в точности воспроизводить песню Drive Driven в исполнении группы Yello.  
Иногда даже попадал в такт.  
Самое время нарисоваться неуязвимому Космическому пирату Кобре.  
Однако вместо пижонистого блондина в лапшичную-тире-бар заглянул никто иной как Хироки Мацуката, он же Тецуя Сакаи из знаменитого фильма Киндзи Фукасаку. Правая рука семьи Ямамори был в солнцезащитных очках и ослепительно белом элегантном костюме. Почти такой же неотразимый, как Акира Такеда в четвертой и пятой частях «Битвы без чести и жалости».  
\- Слышал, что вы тут недавно открылись, наверное, новенькие, – небрежно процедил сквозь презрительно сжатые губы будущий туберкулезник в «Опосредованной войне» Шоичи Фуджита. - Хоть это и не совсем моя обязанность заботиться о таких мелочах, как проверять всякие мелкие лапшичные и прачечные, но кому за защиту собираетесь платить дань? В этом районе кругом логотипы семьи Ямамори.  
Звякнул колокольчик и в помещении материализовался правая рука семьи Мураока. Микио Нарита, в соответствии с образом решительного, но сдержанного в словах Хироши Мацунага сразу приступил к незамедлительным активным действиям.  
Ни слова не говоря прилепил прямо на сверкающую хромом стойку наклейку с эмблемой «камон» конкурирующей группировки из Хиросимы.  
Тецуя Сакаи в присутствии конкурентного красавца-якудза тут же показательно взорвался.  
\- Эти наглецы смеют заявлять свои липовые права на наших законных клиентов! Я не могу этого стерпеть!  
Такео всегда в некоторой степени удивляло, как это невысокий, где-то всего лишь метр шестьдесят с кепкой, Микио Нарита умудряется произносить обычные японские слова таким нарочито грубым и низким голосом.  
\- Мы на одной стороне, в «Опосредованной войне» наша семья Мураока будет поглощена боссом семьи Ямамори.  
Правая рука Мураока, Хироши Мацунага уважительно склонив голову, продемонстрировал крючковатый орлиный профиль и успокаивающим жестом прикоснулся к плечу Хироки Мацукаты.  
Мацуката слегка подзавис, сказывался приобретенный в последним эпизоде «Битв» хронический алкоголизм Терукичи Ичиока.  
Хироки отбросил нахальную руку злодея и попытался принять благородную стойку с мечом, ведь когда-то давно, он был живым воплощением благородного рыцаря-самурая.  
Смотри кадр из японского фильма 1961 года" Вакагими Джинанбо (Принц и второй сын) ", компании Тоэй.  
Это было уже слишком. Микио Нарита вытащил из-под полы элегантного серого пиджака мастерски припрятанный пистолет и привычно изобразил негодование отъявленного злодея.  
Обстановка в баре-тире-лапшичной прямо как в зоне боевых действий, накалилась.  
Тогда и Такео, оставшийся приглядывать за заведением один, выложил и свою, очень большую пушку.  
Да и другое запасное оружие у спецназовца из ДА-5 было внушительного размера.  
Как-то заглядывал Питер Грин, и ненароком забыл свой огромный топор, угрожавший всем четверым небезызвестным братьям Донелли.  
Вот и пригодился, и надо полагать, понадобится еще не раз, хвала предусмотрительной забывчивости Дерека «Доки» Фаррелла.  
Снайпер не хотел в первый же день получить наряд на расчленение тел и очередную, грандиозную зачистку помещений.  
А вот на следующей неделе, когда наступит очередь дежурить какого-нибудь Шидо Фуюки пусть себе дерутся.  
Такео как можно приветливее улыбнулся и, подобно настоящему целителю заблудших душ предложил соперникам сначала выпить, а потом махнуть на разногласие и прочее ревнивое соперничество рукой.  
\- А пошло оно все…  
На его форменной черной жилетке был вышит опознавательный знак семьи из «Токийского скитальца», Курата.

**Author's Note:**

> Yello - Drive Driven Space Adventure Cobra Movie Intro (1982)
> 
> https://youtu.be/BvcUHphENxk


End file.
